The Valiant's Confession
by Warriormaid
Summary: Seven years after entering Narnia, Lucy learns the real meaning of forgiveness. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm not sure if this is AU or not. A little history is required. After the coronation, Aslan gives each of them the power to change into an animal, and they each chose what they chose.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis, and therefore, unfortunately, do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

The eagle swooped down to land on a branch of a tall stately pine tree. Seconds later, a raven joined him.

"Where's the others?" she asked. The eagle seemed to shrug. Suddenly the two birds heard a loud roar. The eagle immediately launched into flight.

"They might be in trouble! Come on, Su!" he called.

"Oh dear." the raven muttered to herself as she flew.

When the eagle found the source of the roar, he groaned inwardly. The lion just liked to roar.

A fire-colored tabby shakily climbed off the lion's back. "Really, Pete. Can't you roar without rearing up like that?" A shimmering mist enveloped her as she continued speaking. "Aslan didn't give you this power so you could show off, you know."

The mist faded away and in place of the cat, there was a young lady with a silver leaf crown. This was Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"One of the many things I don't like about being a cat is that I can't pet myself." she said.

If a person who knew nothing about the powers of the four rulers of Narnia was watching the next scene, she would be confused indeed. The same mist enveloped the other three animals, and as it faded away, three young adults stood in place of the creatures.

The lion was High King Peter the Magnificent. He, as you may have realized, loved his mew shape, especially the roar.

The raven was Queen Susan the Gentle. One unexpected perk of being a raven, she thought, was that her hair became as beautiful and as easy to take care of a raven's wing.

King Edmund the Just had chosen to be an eagle. It fit his title perfectly. Eagles were a serious type of bird, not much given to ceaseless babbling.

But Queen Lucy wasn't as happy with her lot as her siblings were. "Do you think it's possible for us to find Aslan again? Being a cat isn't as nice as I thought it would be. Anyways, I'm sick of having to depend on others to get anywhere. Peter's really obnoxious when he talks to me, if he talks at all." Peter snorted at this, but Lucy went on.

"I'd like to be able to fly with Susan and Edmund. Come to think of it now…" Her voice trailed off purposely.

Her siblings stared at her. "What?" asked Susan.

"I think my favorite brother has changed." That was all she needed to say. She only had two brothers that were always vying for the place, after all.

Edmund's eyes shone. "Really, Lu?" She nodded.

Peter snorted again. "I'm going back to Cair Paravel." He shifted back into a lion. Susan nodded and became a raven again.

"Walk back with me?" asked Lucy.

"Sure!" said Edmund. They walked along in silence for half an hour.

And then Edmund asked, "Why did you switch?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I do know why I DIDN'T switch…"

"Well?" asked Edmund.

"It wasn't because I was tired of Peter." answered Lucy. "Maybe it's just that…" She looked up. "You're just the best brother in the world!"

Up until this point Edmund had thought that Lucy was just really annoyed at Peter, even though she had denied it. But, as he looked into Lucy's sky blue eyes, he saw her earnest expression.

"Oh, Lucy." he sighed as he hugged his sister. Somewhat surprised, but ecstatic nonetheless, Lucy hugged him back ferociously. Edmund smiled.

Lucy, noticing this, said, "Edmund, I've never once seen you smile like that! As of now, it's my favorite thing in all of Narnia!" They both laughed. Then, Lucy grew serious.

"Ed, I'm kind of ashamed to tell you what I'm about to tell you. Promise you won't hate me because of it?" she asked.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Edmund. "Unless you've told them about that Tarkheena…"

Lucy said, "And why would I? No, it's something that I think is far worse.

"Edmund, when I was watching Aslan on the Stone Table, I hated you. I hated you because it was all your fault that Aslan was killed. It's been getting better in the past, what, seven years, but only recently did I completely forgive you. When I learned to appreciate you for who you really are." She suddenly started sobbing.

"Oh, Ed! I'm so sorry! I know I was wrong to think that! Please forgive me!"

Edmund tried to comfort her. "Lucy, it's all right. I don't care, honest! It's all in the past now."

"Yes, child. What's done is done, no need to speak of it. Your brother is right." Both Edmund and Lucy turned. Just behind them was a huge lion.

"Aslan!" they cried. "Is it really you?"

The great lion chuckled. "Yes, who else would it be?"

Edmund nudged Lucy. "Tell him what you wanted. Maybe he'll grant it."

Lucy nodded. "Um, Aslan?" she hesitantly asked. "I'm not that happy with being a cat. Could you change me into something else?"

"I wouldn't even have considered it not that long ago. But, Queen Lucy, you have completely forgiven your brother. And now," here his voice rose, "to the shining Eastern sea, I give you, the Phoenix of Fire!" Aslan roared.

"Try it, Lu." Said Edmund. Again, the mist engulfed her, and when it cleared, a golden phoenix was sitting on the ground.

"Thank you, Aslan!" she said gratefully. The lion nodded.

A few minutes later, he looked on with a glad heart as an eagle and a phoenix soared joyfully high above the treetops.

_Finis._


End file.
